Many methods of constructing multi-story buildings exist. Traditionally, multi-story buildings have been constructed from the ground up, in which construction of the building begins on a ground level by attaching higher elevation structural elements on top of previously assembled lower structural elements to construct the building in upward direction, i.e., from bottom up. This construction method requires that the structural elements be lifted by a crane and connected in situ at elevation. This is particularly time-consuming and costly when constructing tall buildings.
Known methods for constructing high-rise commercial buildings may be inefficient. Presently, structural framing elements may be assembled into a building frame one member at a time, well above ground level. Tower cranes may be used to facilitate construction, which may include executing thousands of individual lifts for each element of the structure, building enclosure, finishes, mechanical and electrical equipment and many other components of a finished building.
Known framing methods may account for expected deflection using beam bending techniques. Variability introduced by current manufacturing techniques results in each beam having unique characteristics. For example, a set of beams, each bent to a given camber dimension, may flatten differently under applied live and dead loads, resulting in difficulty in achieving floor flatness. Once bent, a beam cannot be further adjusted in the field.